


La vigorosa.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alan Iturial appearance in the ending, Atrenian People, Atreno City, Dr. Flug is too perfect for this world, Gen, I don’t have Tumblr to share my thoughts - so I write fanfics, I love BHO crew, I loved the name, I stood more than 12 hours waiting for the episode with the Youtube page opened, If I wasn’t already married I’d kiss you all, I’m crying, I’m extremely satisfied, My expectations were met successfully, One-Shot, Penelope Numan Branton AKA Penumbra, Short Story, ThatPlaceToHangout, The animators did a GREAT job, Then I wrote this 2 hours after watching it, Too many Details in one single episode, Villainous is the best investment Cartoon Network did in a long time, based on the first episode, i love you man, seriously, thank you so much, too precious, ❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Atreno City used to be cloudy - most days it rained, and the weather was always much icy than not.It was not a consequence of their industries or poor management of the local flora. It was just because of its geographic location...It was pretty normal for the place to not get too much sunlight during most months of the year.The people living there were used to that as well.That is…Until the day Penelope Numan Branton (the manager of a popular local business), and all the Atrenian people, saw a foreigner appearing out of nowhere, claiming to be the hero they needed and waving their comfortable and stable climate away.





	La vigorosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ❤  
> So, I watched the first episode of our brand new favorite cartoon show ever - THEN, I wrote this less than two hours later but didn't have time to beta-check everything until now. (Work's being crazy)  
> 

 

“ _This town is now_ **_my_ ** _jurisdiction._ ” The tall muscled man with blond hair and pretty blue eyes whispered at her, staring unnecessarily close and wickedly, while stepping down on her pretty dark sunglasses. “ _And there's nothing you can do about it, darling._ ”

 

The crack sound of its frame breaking under SunBlast's high yellow superhero boots echoed over Penumbras’ memories, as did his last words to her, followed by thousands and thousands of hand claps from his fans - congratulating him for the victory.

 

At that time, Penelope Numan Branton was yet a human trying to make her voice heard by their mayor in charge and by the sudden unrequested hero of the City - Just like a _lot_ of Atrenian People with endogenous allergy caused by hereditary diseases developed over generations of pure native people of the place.

 

They were _not_ fine. The changes were _endangering_ them. All that UV light and hot weather -- Full hospitals and too much buried young bodies.

 

Penelope tried to talk. She honestly did.

 

 _“You can’t be serious!_ ” She remembered shouting at him, her voice had lost all the gentle tone it normally had.

 

“ _Oh,_ ” He laughed between his teeth, eyes shining a creepy ocean-blue hue. “ _But I_ **_am_ **.”

 

The screwdriver in her hands gave out a loud sound of it hitting the other endpoint, bringing her back from the distant unpleasant memories - mainly to turn the device off.

 

Sighing, Penumbra shook his head, twisting the gear-chain of her machine to see it moving as instructed. She smiled, glad, the mechanism was almost done.

 

The woman placed the screwdriver beside her body on the ground, long white legs as bared as her arms - cute silk shorts and a pretty comfortable blouse over her wine-colored-top. Barefeet. And _determined_. Yearning to finish the new prototype as fast as possible.

 

It was too hot outside, her air conditioner wasn’t winning the competition. Cleaning a drop of sweat on her forehead, she groaned displeased.

 

“Damn Hero.” She cursed the powerful man under her breath, frowning.

 

For a second she just stared at her machine again, admiring the part she had already concluded - Wishing with all her might, that _this time_ … the outcome would be different.

 

That this time, the machine would _finally_ finish its work - and banish that blasting hot weather and sunlight away from that tiny originally cloudy town.

 

In her distant thoughts, he started recalling, once again, the beginning.

 

The people living in Atreno City were used to live in a rather cold and wet weather.

 

Their festivities consisted of watery tournaments and hiking across pine-tree woods. And its agriculture was also adapted to such climate as well.

 

Penelope Numan Branton had learned in her history class that the old Atrenian People used to be great Pathfinders. Climbing mountains and uncovering high land in the search for gold and precious metals. Creating handicrafts and writing local poems that look more like fairy-tales for the other cities.

 

In Penelope’s young ages, she could remember the people’s usual routine adapted, clearly happy to live the same way their generations lived before them.

 

In Penelope’s current age, she could guess they were even _happier_.

 

A sound on the door took her attention, making the woman look up at the opened wooden entrance - arching an eyebrow at the view.

 

“What is it?” She asked the ginger man at the door, holding a cup of coffee in hands. Adjusting his thick-framed glasses and stuttering in reply.

 

“I b-brought your coffee, Ma’am.” The boy nod in courtesy, taking a step forward and placing the hot beverage nearby - together with a pile of papers. “A-and the results of y-yesterday’s meeting.”

 

Smiling, the woman nod. Blinking in sympathy.

 

“Thank you, Ángel.” She replied, standing from her spot on the ground. Approaching the younger man. “You did a marvelous job taking charge of it for me.” She concluded, taking the cup in hands and sipping the liquid, while reading the outcomes in the paper.

 

Inclining his head, the ginger man glanced behind them - at the almost concluded machine.

 

“Is your… _personal project_ almost done?”

 

Following her employee’s eyes, she nodded.

 

Miguel Ánguel, the manager of her business, was one of the only few people she could trust to keep the secret of her second life as a villain.

 

As a villain that, _honestly,_ just wanted to be heard. And, if her machine worked - she could have one single minute in the spotlight to speak her mind over what’s happening behind the city’s eyes.

 

The horrible truth about all the people that are _dying_ over this new people’s comfort and ignorance.

 

“ _Almost_.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Penumbra found two things the day she decided to use her prototype.

 

One - and probably what shocked her _the most_ \- was that… The people of the city **_didn’t care_ **about the other half that was dying over the sudden UV lights invading the land...

 

And, the other thing she realized… was that SunBlast was _never_ a good man.

 

“You are actually pretty cute.” She heard his nasty words, breathing against his own fists around Penumbra’s neck.

 

Her plan didn’t work that day. And neither did the curse she spent three months casting as a second plan.

 

Instead, it _backfired_.

 

Penelope Numan Branton woke up in the hospital the following day, Ángel’s presence guarding the door while leafing through the medical results in hands. Frowning in concern. Sending worried glances at the woman in the hospital bed.

 

She only frowned and sighed. Hands pressed against her eyes as a migraine took over, followed by regret feelings.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

She didn’t give up on trying.

 

Every time a fellow native person died, it gave her the strength to start over.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The moment Penumbra’s unblinking eye stared at Black Hat’s face on the screen of numerous televisions on the inside of a shop window - just a few steps after passing in front of a Wood Plank and a Cowardly Dog posters shows - the woman gaped.

 

Her mouth froze in a suddenly surprised state, and she kept getting more and more surprised as the words kept coming out of its speakers.

 

 **Black Hat** , the most terrible, powerful, greedy and old villain they've ever heard of. _There_ , speaking to her as if it was solely to _her_ \- as if he was there telling her to contact him and request aid upon the horrible hero that took over her city.

 

She… wouldn’t be surprised if he was indeed there.

 

Swallowing could in anxiety. She nod.

 

She indeed needed the help.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“He seems a nice employee,” Penumbra said, smiling at Lord Black Hat. Watching Dr. Flug leave the room. “Slightly similar to mine,” She added, offhanded, seeing the arched eyebrow of the unamazed dark eldritch. “...although much more terrified of you.”

 

“ _Obviously_.” The creature replied.

 

And, just like that, Penumbra noticed that Black Hat wasn’t really fond of talking unnecessarily.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The quest was fulfilled quite faster than she’d expected. Less than two cups of spiced Indian-Chai tea and a few words shared by the villains, Black Hat’s employees were coming back bringing the marvelous news of their conquering.

 

Penumbra was so happy she was resembling a _child_ shaking in _bliss_ . She couldn’t believe her _lucky_ \- the woman was so _desperate_ to put her hands in SunBlast weak body and _finally_ make herself heard.

 

To **finally** try making all those selfish people _understand_ how horribly deep their city was sinking in pain and sadness!

 

She sighed…

 

 _Wholeheartedly Glad_.

 

“I'm **_eager_ ** to see it, _Doctor_.” Black Hat replied to his employee shaking and sweating jittery on the other side of the screen.

 

As the communicator turned off, the ultimate villain rolled his eyes and _groaned_.

 

It was obvious he noticed something she did not - But that goes without saying, right? He _knew_ his employees better than anyone.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“ **_Wonderful!_ ** ” She exclaimed, almost breathless, seeing SunBlast imprisoned inside the small glass bottle. “You _got_ him! That’s _incredible_!”

 

She was indeed super happy.

 

The doctor handed the tiny hero to the woman and stepped back, glad that everything went as planned - after so many careless accidents.

 

“Finally…” Her deep breath ghosted over the glass, covering the whines coming from hero inside it. “Now I'll sure make myself be _heard_.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

As the first drops of water rained upon the city, drenching their closes and hair. Making thousands of Atrevian people sigh in relief and even cry, taking off their hats and long woodies, their sunglasses, and closing their parasols. Penumbra smiled, caressing the metallic surface of her machine as if thanking it for its _marvelous_ job.

 

Half of the town’s sky got covered by clouds, dividing - right in the middle - the city’s area per equal. Giving those that wanted and needed the sun to enjoy their own side, while still having enough for her own people.

 

Because that was truly all she wanted from the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for helping the fandom make this dream come true!  
> We've been waiting for this for a long time - and the wait was worth it!!  
> Thank You, thatplacetohangout crew! ❤


End file.
